The present invention relates to an improved umbrella holder. Umbrellas are commonly installed upon porches and patios to provide shade and comfort to users. One such method involves installing an umbrella through a centralized hole disposed through a patio table. This method, however, is not ideal as poor contact between the umbrella and the patio table can lead to instability. Instability of an umbrella installed in a patio table may lead to the umbrella tilting, rotating or collapsing.
Therefore, there exists a need in the known art for a device that is capable of securing an umbrella to an object apparatus while providing enhanced stability to the umbrella to prevent tilting, rotating or collapsing.